


Forgotten Romance

by PaperFox19



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Ed wants to spend the day with Roy. Roy however spends the day at the office, to say he’s in trouble is an understatement.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 17





	Forgotten Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Forgotten Romance  
  
It’s Valentine’s Day and Ed wants to spend the day with Roy. Roy however spends the day at the office, to say he’s in trouble is an understatement.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
Ed woke up groggy. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, he stared at the calendar and his eyes brightened. It was Valentine’s Day. Normally this day had no value for Ed but now he had someone. Roy Mustang, a flame alchemist, military dog, and Edward’s lover.  
  
The blonde boy jumped out of bed and began looking for Roy. Even if they didn’t have anything planned it was Valentine’s Day they should spend it together. When Roy was found he was fully dressed and drinking coffee at the kitchen table. “Roy…” Edward cheered running over to hug him. “Hey Edward, look I’m going to be at the office all day so don’t wait up for me ok…” Roy got up and gave Ed a kiss on the head before leaving.  
  
“That bastard!!” Ed snapped and broke Roy’s coffee mug. “To hell with him…” Ed said and stomped back to the bed room.  
  
Roy worked for hours dealing with overdue paperwork. It was his own fault and lack of action which caused the pile up, now all he had to do was finish it up and there would be no trouble, boy is he wrong.  
  
It was 11PM when Riza Hawkeye showed up for her shift, she was one of the few officers who knew Ed and Roy were together. “What are you doing here Mustang…?” She almost shouted. “Finishing this paperwork…”  
  
‘What’s wrong with her…?’ He thought and filled out the next page. “Don’t you know what today is!!?”  
  
“I believe it’s Tuesday, but I could be wrong…” He said sarcastically.  
  
“You moron it’s Valentine’s Day!!” Riza shouted. Roy crushed the pen in his hand. ‘Oh shit!!’ His eyes shot to the clock. “I’m leaving for the night excuse me…” Roy bolted. He raced around town looking for anything that could appease Ed’s furry that would be waiting for him. With only wilted flowers and a tiny box of candy Roy went home.  
  
He gulped as he opened the door. The whole house felt cold. He went to the bed room and the waves of anger could be seen from the blonde. “Good day at work Roy?” Ed said a fake smile on his lips.  
  
“Um Happy Valentine’s day…” He held out the items and Ed glared at him and slapped them away.  
  
“Things really…? Not only did you clearly buy these at the last minute, do you really think that’s what I wanted…?” Ed snapped. “What I wanted was the two of us together in bed all day fucking each other’s brains out till we couldn’t remember our own names…”  
  
Roy had to admit he liked the sound of that, then he heard a clap. Before he could dodge Edward pressed his clothing and transmuted his entire uniform into a pair of thick shackles and locked his arms behind his back. Roy was now naked his arousal standing tall. “Edward I’m sorry…” He gasped seeing the fire in those golden eyes. “Oh you will be, you’ll be so sorry you won’t ever forget another Valentine’s day…” Ed got to work.  
  
Roy cried, Ed had put a dog collar on him and tied the leash to the bed post. His cock was bound with 3 vibrating cock rings one around the base one around the middle the other just under the head. A vibe the size of Ed’s cock was buried in him turned on the highest setting. His lips were wrapped tightly around Ed’s dick, Ed’s metal hand fisting his hair.  
  
It was times like this he realized just how powerful Ed was. Ed submitted in the bedroom because he enjoyed it, should Roy piss him off in anyway Roy would find himself servicing the blonde boy. Ed may not have been the tallest kid but he sure as hell wasn’t lacking in size in his pants. When fully aroused Ed was 11 inches where Roy was 9 and a half inches.  
  
To say he pissed Ed off was an understatement. Ed fucked Roy’s mouth roughly taking joy out of the moans Roy made around his cock. “Kami you love this don’t you maybe I should spank you for a proper punishment.”  
  
Ed pulled out so Roy could speak. “Ed please I’m sorry I won’t ever forget Valentine’s day again, I promise…” Roy gasped out. Ed smiled and rubbed his hard dick against Roy’s face. “You’re not getting out of this with words Mustang…” Ed grabbed his dick and gave it a few quick strokes he groaned as he blew his load and gave Roy a cum facial.  
  
Roy gasped as Eds thick seed coated his face some even splashing into his hair. Ed was still hard and he moved to Roy’s raised and filled rear. He forced the vibe out of him and tossed it aside. Ed fondled Roy’s firm cheeks as he watched the hole twitch.  
  
Ed filled him in one hard thrust, the fire alchemist cried out as he was impaled on the blonde’s cock. It felt so good to be filled with Ed’s warm cock, it made the need to cum all the more desperate. “Ed please the rings take them off need to cum…” Roy’s please were ignored as Ed began fucking his lover.  
  
Roy’s sweet spot was found and abused by his short blond love. “Ed please oh kami Ed I’m sorry oh fuck I’m so sorry fuck ED!!!” Roy screamed in pleasure. Ed loved hearing Roy moan his name top or bottom the man had a sexy voice. Ed may have been mad but as a dom he knew he had to let his sub cum, even if the jerk deserved to be tied up all night without a release, Ed was bigger person than that.  
  
As Ed’s dick pulverize his insides he felt the click of the cock rings coming off him. ‘Oh yes so close so close….’ The third cock ring came off. Roy came hard exploding all over the sheets making a puddle of cum beneath him. Roy’s inner muscles squeezed Ed so tight in his release he gave one final thrust and came into Roy’s tight channel. Ed sighed in content and released Roy’s arms. Roy collapsed into his puddle of cum.  
  
He expected Ed to curl up with him and everything would be good. However Ed pulled out of him and got out of bed. “Ed?” Roy asked looking at him in shock.  
  
“I’m sleeping in the guest room, you left me alone all day so you can be left alone all night…” Ed said and left Roy alone to think about what he had done.  
  
Roy never forgot Valentine’s day or his birthday, or their anniversaries ever again, and he got to cuddle with his blonde lover after their intense nights of passion.  
  
End


End file.
